Brandonladdin
"Brandonladdin" is AlleyBroadcastSpiritsWorld's movie-spoof of 1992's film "Aladdin". Cast *Brandon G. (Kids Church Classics) as Aladdin *Zoonah C. (Kids Church Classics) as Jasmine *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as Genie *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Jafar *Roy Koopa (Mario Bros.) as Iago *Pikachu (Pokémon) as Abu *Manny (Ice Age) as Rajah *Dudley (Street Fighter series) as Sultan *Spinal (Killer Instinct) as Razoul *Spinal's Pirate Skeletons (Killer Instinct 2) as Razoul's Henchman *Gideon (Pinocchio (1940) as Gazeem the Thief *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Magic Carpet as Itself *Magic Lamp as Itself *Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) as The Peddler *Anna Williams, Nina Williams and Anastasia (Tekken and Anastasia) as The 3 Ladies laughing at Aladdin *Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora (Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty) as The 3 Harmen Girls *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) as Harmen Girl's Mother *Amos Slade and Didi Pickles (The Fox and the Hound and Rugrats) as Necklace Man and Woman *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Fat Ugly Woman *Kevin and Megan (Home Alone) as The Two Hungry Children *Glacius (Killer Instinct) as Prince Achmed *Forrest Law and Hwoarang (Tekken Wonderful Adventure and Tekken New World) as The Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Baek Doo San (Tekken New World) as Melon Seller *Bert (Mary Poppins) as Pot Seller *Violet (Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) as Nut Seller *Waluigi (Mario Bros.) as Necklace Seller *Prince (Snow White Happily Ever After) as Fish Seller *Ganryu (Tekken New World) as Fire Eater *Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940) as The Boy wanted an Apple *Reginald (The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Farouk the Apple Seller *Gramps (The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Old Jafar *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Elephant Abu *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) as Gigantic Jafar *Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Rajah as Cub *Pikachu Toy as Toy Abu *Hydra (Hercules) as Snake Jafar *Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) as Genie Jafar Scenes *Brandonladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Brandonladdin Part 2 - Brandon on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Brandonladdin Part 3 - Brandon fights with Glacius *Brandonladdin Part 4 - Princess Zoonah's Dream *Brandonladdin Part 5 - Dudley and Shan-Yu's Conversation *Brandonladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Shan-Yu's Evil Plan *Brandonladdin Part 7 - Brandon's Arrested (Part 1) *Brandonladdin Part 8 - Brandon's Arrested (Part 2) *Brandonladdin Part 9 - Brandon's Arrested (Part 3) *Brandonladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Brandonladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Brandonladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Elliot (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Brandonladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Elliot (Part 2) *Brandonladdin Part 14 - Dudley Upbraids Shan-Yu *Brandonladdin Part 15 - Brandon's First Wish *Brandonladdin Part 16 - Shan-Yu Makes his Move/"Prince Brandy" *Brandonladdin Part 17 - Dudley Rides on Carpet *Brandonladdin Part 18 - Brandon Argues with Elliot/Brandon Goes to Zoonah *Brandonladdin Part 19 - "A Whole New World" *Brandonladdin Part 20 - Brandon Almost Spills the Beans/Brandon and Zoonah's Kiss *Brandonladdin Part 21 - Brandon Gets Ambushed/Elliot Saves Brandon's Life *Brandonladdin Part 22 - Shan-Yu Gets Exposed *Brandonladdin Part 23 - Brandon's Depression/Roy Koopa Steals the Lamp *Brandonladdin Part 24 - Baek Doo San's Announcement/Elliot's New Master is Shan-Yu *Brandonladdin Part 25 - Shan-Yu's Dark Wishes *Brandonladdin Part 26 - "Prince Brandy (Reprise)" *Brandonladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Brandonladdin Part 28 - Brandon Vs. Shan-Yu (Part 1) *Brandonladdin Part 29 - Brandon Vs. Shan-Yu (Part 2) *Brandonladdin Part 30 - Brandon Vs. Shan-Yu (Part 3) *Brandonladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Brandonladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:AlleyBroadcastSpiritsWorld